KIDNAPPED!
by sasukefan8
Summary: [COMPLETE!]Sakura has just returned from a 2 yr long mission when shes been KIDNAPPED! Will Sasuke be able to find her? Who kidnapped her? Rated T for violence. First fanfic so plz read.
1. The return and the kidnapping

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

Sakura laid in the tub after coming home from a year long successful mission. The mission was to spy on her husband's brother Uchiha Itachi. Now that she was back she couldn't wait for Sasuke to return home from the hokage's office.

Before she left Naruto had finally fulfilled his dream of becoming hokage. But even as hokage Naruto was lazier than ever. She had received letters from Sasuke saying Naruto would send him on missions to go and buy him ramen while he preformed important tasks. (A/N: playing video games.)

Sakura stepped out of the bath tub only to hear the phone ring.

"Hello, Uchiha residence."

"Forehead girl?" Ino yelled onto the phone.

"Ino-pig!" "Omg when did you get back?" (A\N: after Sasuke and Sakura started going out Ino decided to go after Shikamaru and they became friends.)

"I actually just got back, Sasuke doesn't even know I'm home." "Sakura I got to go. I only called to see when you were coming home."

"Ok, bye"

After she hung up she decided to start dinner. After dinner was finished she heard a key enter the lock.  
"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura when did you get home?" Sasuke asked as he embraced her in a hug.

"A little while ago."

"So that's why Ino was so happy."

"Oh yeah she called a little while ago"

"Hey what is for dinner?"

"Rice balls and tomatoes."

"Sounds good." Sasuke said with a hint of question as to why there was so little in his voice.

"I didn't have much to cook from"

"Oh sorry I haven't gone shopping in a while."

"Then what have you been eating?!" "Ramen."

"FOR 2 YEARS!!!!"

"Yeah"

"Your becoming more like Naruto every year." Sakura replied shaking her head.

"THAT DOBE!!!"

"Yep" Sakura replied with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Well at least I'm not as much of an idiot as he is. I actually know when a girl likes me and I ask her out."

"Well that girl only told you that she liked you. If I hadn't you would never had known." Sakura said with a smile plastered onto her face.

"Hn."

"Hey Sasuke lets start eating. Okay?"

"Yeah sure"  
After dinner Sasuke and Sakura went up to their bedroom to change and go to bed.

"Hey Sasuke what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Dobe's chores."

"Oh." Sakura replied the sadness in her voice clear.

"We can hang out together after I finish up with the chores. Just the two of us."

"Okay!" She replied with excitement.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

When Sakura woke up she found a note on her bedside table.

"Didn't want to wake you. You look so peaceful when you sleep you know? Well you know Where I'm at and I'll see you when I get home."

Love,  
Sasuke Sakura climbed out of bed and was about to fix breakfast when she remember Sasuke hadn't gone grocery shopping. Sakura ran upstairs got ready grabbed her purse and ran to the store.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789 When Sakura arrived at the grocery store she saw Hinata purchasing ramen.

'Must be for Naruto.' She thought

"Hinata! Over here." Sakura ran up to Hinata.

"Oh h-hello Sa-Sakura-chan."

"Hinata like I said before I left call me Sakura."

"Okay."

"Well, how are you Hinata?" "Go-good. Na-Naruto proposed." Hinata replied holding her ring up shyly.

"OMG!!! He finally proposed!!!! When's the wedding?"

" Actually we haven't decided yet." Hinata replied losing her shyness.  
" Naruto wanted to know when you came back and then he would start to plan"  
" Oh, OKAY! Well nice seeing you Hinata"  
"Nice seeing you to."

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

When Sakura arrived home she started to fix pancakes and eggs. When she finished making and eating her breakfast she walked over to the couch and was about to turn on the t.v. when she heard a noise right outside her living room window.

"Sasuke?"

She shrugged off the thought and turned on the t.v. After thirty minutes she heard the noise again. She grabbed a kunai off the kitchen table and looked out the window. Then she heard a noise behind her but before she could turn around she blacked out. 


	2. SAKURA!

Disclaimer: same as b4.

When Sasuke returned home he was looking for Sakura so they could go out. But he couldn't find her. He walked into the bedroom and found the note he left for her and another note. He picked it up and it read.

Dear Sasuke, I have your beloved Sakura and if you want her back, well, come and find me.

From your brother,  
Itachi

"DAMNIT ITACHI!!!" Sasuke ran out of the house to find the hokage.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

"LET ME IN GOD DAMNIT!!!" Sasuke was outside the hokage's office and his guards would not allow him in.  
When Naruto heard the commotion he paused his game and went to check out the problem.  
"What is the problem that won't let me beat the evil space monkey?!" Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Naruto I need to speak to you" Sasuke said after he recovered from the shock.

When Sasuke entered his Sharigan was spinning rapidly.  
"Sasuke your scaring me. What happened?"

"Sakura was kidnapped." Sasuke replied the sadness in his voice clear.

"Do you know by who?" Naruto said looking through his stacks of paper work for all of the profiles.

"Itachi." Sasuke said with a mixture of anger and sadness.

Naruto froze. "I'll send ANBU out there immeditally"  
"Let me go to Naruto"  
" But Sas"  
"NARUTO! Please." Sasuke replied desperate.  
"Fine. Let me get a squad."

12345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345678923456789

"Okay your mission is to save Har- I mean Uchiha Sakura. Nara Shikamaru, you will be the squad leader"  
" How troublesome"  
" Your dismissed"

123456789123456789123456788912345678912345678912346789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

'Uhhhh. Where am I?'Sakura thought as she came through from her blackout.

She tried to sit up but winced at the pain in her side. She looked down and saw a gash on her side.

' Thats funny I don't remeber getting that.'

"Well I see your finally awake." Sakura turned to see a cloaked figure with a straw hat on talking to her.  
"Who are you"  
The figure pulled off his hat. "My name is Uchiha Itachi."

'OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!! Itachi!!! What does he want with me. Well thats obvious. To get to Sasuke. But I can't let that happen'

" I'm sorry but that name doesn't ring a bell."

" Oh Sakura stop playing around. You were living in my brother's house."

' Shit! I forgot about that'  
" So what if I'm married to him."

" My my, my brother married a fiesty one and a stupid one."

" I'm not stupid!" " Well i think it's time for you to get a nap."

Before she could reply she blacked out.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Sasuke and the ANBU were jumping in trees getting closer and closer to Itachi's hideout.

"Captain, I think we should take a break."

Sasuke responded before Shikamaru could " NO! we will not take a break until Sakura is safe!"

" Yes sir."

" Captain I think I see something up ahead."

" Can you tell what it is?"

" Looks like his hideout."

" How troublesome. Split into groups of two. (A/N: there is 8 people) One group take Itachi. The other groups take Itachi's sidekicks. Me and Sasuke will look for Sakura."

"Yes sir." Replied everyone except Sasuke who replied with a "Hn."

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Sakura woke up to the sound of voices. One sounded like Shikamaru and the other sounded like Sasuke.  
She shrugged off the thought and sat up. After she finally sat up she heard her name being yelled. This time she knew it was Sasuke.

"SASUKE!! I'm in here"  
" Sakura keep talking there is to many cages."

"Sasuke leave this is Itachi's plan! He is planning to fight you"  
" Sakura I'm not leaving without you! Now keep yelling."

Sakura sighed she knew Sasuke would not give up so she kept yelling.

Then all of a sudden she saw a blue flame knock the door down.

"Sasuke!!!!" She tried to get up to embrace but only winced in pain.

" Sakura!! What did they do to you.?!" "Don't worry. We just need to get out of here before Itachi finds out."

" To late I'm already here"

" ITACHI!" Sasuke hissed. Sasuke lit up a chidori and threw it at Itachi. He dodged easily.

" Now now little brother don't be to hasty"  
" Itachi lets get this over with."

By now all of the other ANBU had arrived after hearing Itachi's voice taling to Sasuke.

Sasuke threw a kunai at Itachi but he Easliy dodged and threw a Shuriken in return. It glazed Sasuke's shoulder but he ignored the pain and threw another chidori while he charged at Itachi with a Kunai. Itachi dodged the Chidori and grabbed Sasuke's arm before he could make contact.

" Well little brother still weak I see"  
Sasuke threw a punch to Itachi's face. Itachi stumbled back but quickly regained his composture. Sasuke got into fighting stance. Sasuke ran up to Itachi and throw several punches but Itachi dodged and threw a Chidori at Sasuke. The Chidori hit Sasuke in the stomach.  
"AHHHHH"  
"SASUKE!!!!" Sakura ran up to Sasuke and started to heal him while the other ANBU took care of Itachi.  
"Sasuke are you all right?" Sakura said after healing Sasuke.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Good"

While they were talking they didn't notice that Itachi threw a kunai at Sakura before it was to late.

"SAKURA LOOK OUT!!!" Sasuke yelled

Sakura turned around only to find a Kunai thrown into her heart.

"SAKURA!!!!" Sasuke ran up and caught Sakura and layed her on the ground and turned to Itachi. (A/N: Sakura blacked out)

"Why did you throw it at her?! This was our fight!"

"She was an easy target." Itachi said with a smile on his face.

Sasuke threw a kunai and chidori at the same time. Since Itachi was badly beaten by the ANBU he wasn't able dodge. Itachi toppled over. Dead. At last.

Sasuke ran up to Sakura. By now she had lost alot of blood and was coming in and out of consciousness.

"We have to get her to the hospital quickly!" (A/N: Well no duh Sasuke)

12345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789 They were jumping on to the tree branches only stopping to check on Sakura. 

They reached the hospital in 2 hours. When they got there the doctors made him wait in the waiting. After 5 hours a doctor finally came out/

" Who the husband of Uchiha Sakura?" (A/N Well no duh the only Uchiha left from the caln)

" I am."

" Well Sakura was in critical condition when we got her here. We were able to stop the bleeding and restore some of blood. But she cannot have children due to a gash she had on her side."

" Can I see her?"

" Yes."

Sasuke ran into the room.

"Sasuke"  
"SAKURA! Are you alright?" Sasuke said embracing her in a hug.

"Yes I'm fine. But the Doctors said I can't have children." Sakura said with tears flowing out of her eyes.

"It's okay."

" Sasuke I'll understand if you leave me so you can restore your clan."

"Sakura I'll NEVER do that. Don't ever think that. OKay?"

" Okay. Thank you Sasuke." Sakura whispered before sleep over came her. 


	3. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

2 years later Sasuke and Sakura sat outside watching 2 children playing with each other. There children. 3 months after Sakura had returned home she became pregnant with her first child which was a boy born with jet black hair and emarald eyes.. 1 year after that she had her 2nd child which was a girl with pink hair and a mixture of black and emerald eyes. And now as Sakura and Sasuke sat in the park watching there 2 children play she was pregnant with there 3rd and 4th child. Yes twins. But for all they knew she could not get pregnant again and had only been lucky those 2 times.

FIN!  
YAY!!!! I"M FINALLY DONE!! That was all written from the top of my head. But about a month ago I wrote a story like this but I had problems with the microsoft and I found out today that I could use Notepad. But I revised this from the other story I wrote. I did this in one day now it's 10:47 pm here and I am BEAT! IT'S SUMMER!!! It just became summer yesterday. Right now i got to changed my profile so PLZZ people review even though I have no idea what they are I will except flames. This is my first fanfic and i can use any ideas i've been on writers block for awhile so i will post stories i wrote at school and all that so PLZ press the little review button.  
Ja-ne

Sasukefan8 (aka:Destiny) 


End file.
